


Birthday Surprises

by LyssaMissa



Category: Zendaya (Musician), tom holland - Fandom, tomdaya - Fandom
Genre: A little funny, Birthday Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, a lot of smut, bdsm involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssaMissa/pseuds/LyssaMissa
Summary: It's Zendaya's birthday and Tommy Boy has something to give her.





	1. It's All About Me

Zendaya had a long day of shooting for the second season of Euphoria and could not wait to go home. She had been so busy on set that she barely had time to celebrate her birthday. 

"Any plans when you get home Z?" Hunter asked.

"She's probably gonna be with her man." Barbie said smirking.

Oh yeah, and her man she was currently living with was Tom Holland, you know...Spider-Man.

"Honestly I'm so tired, I just want to lay with Noonie and have Darnell get me some food." Zendaya groaned.

"You say that now, but when you see him that energy is gonna hit you." Alexa said.

"I mean we don't blame you, you go through emotionally draining episodes with sexual content it's alright to be a little frustrated." Hunter said.

"Ok and why are we still talking about my sex life?" Zendaya asked.

"Because this isn't the 80's you need to go catch a dick." Hunter quoted. 

"I don't have to catch it." Zendaya slipped out before biting her tongue. 

The girls all ooo'ed and whistled as Zendaya cheeks heated.

"I'm going home!" Zendaya announced loudly going out the door.

"Go get you some dick sis!" Barbie yelled out at her. 

Unfortunately, people on set heard it and slightly giggled as she pulled her hood over her head in embarrassment. 

Darnell, her assistant, was driving her home when the conversation again started.

"So should I just take Noon, get some food, and probably stay away from the house for a few hours or...what do you want to do?" Darnell asked. 

"Darnell not you too." Zendaya groaned.

"Hey I'm just saying you haven't seen him in some months because of all the different filming and press tours." Darnell added. "I understand."

Zendaya put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I just really missed him and I know I'm an adult, but that's our personal business like, it's private what me and Tom do in my bed." she explained looking up.

"That's understandable." he said. "But you gotta remember Zendeesha you guys are very popular, and the people that know that you are with him are gonna speculate that you are sexually active."

"Yeah I know." she said.

"...But seriously do you want me to take Noon and go get some food and come back like 4 hours later of something?" he asked.

"Yeah that might be best." she said.

They pulled up to her house and when she unlocked the door, Noon already barking ran to her and then ran to Darnell.

"Son, why don't you ever love me?" she whinned.

"If it makes you feel better, I love you." a voice said behind her.

As she turned around, she saw Tom with a bouquet of flowers.

"Happy birthday gorgeous." Tom said.

"Awh, Tommy thank you." she said taking to flowers and kissing him lightly.

"OKAY, I'm going to take Noon for a walk and bring some food later." Darnell said grabbing Noon's leash.

"Thank you Darneesha!" she screamed.

Darnell just laughed and shook his head.

Once the door closed it was completely quiet.

"Let me put these in a vase." she said walking to the kitchen, Tom hot on her heels.

She found a vase under the sink and filled it with water before putting the flowers in the vase.

"There." she said putting it in the middle of the island.

She turned around and Tom lifted her on top of the island.

"Well hello there." she said leaning down closely to his lips.

"Now that I have your attention, I have more gifts if you want them." Tom said kissing her neck.

She bit back a tiny moan and said "What is it?"

"It's all about you baby, it's all about loving you, and making sure you are pleased first." Tom said putting his forehead on hers as he reached between her legs. 

She gasped at the fingers rubbing up and down outside the underwear she was wearing.

"You are already so wet, you missed me?" Tom asked.

"I thought it was all about me." she chuckled grinning.

"It is, but I do like hearing it now and then." Tom winked.

"Then, I missed you so, so, so much." she said leaning in and kissing his deeply. 

He kisses back roughly as he trails down her neck leaving little marks to her buttoned shirt. He kisses her right on the sternum and then her heart.

Zendaya's stomach had butterflies when he did that.

She feels him hook her underwear slightly tugging them, so she lifts herself so he can fully taken them off.

"Your legs are so beautiful." Tom said putting one on his shoulder and kissing her leg. "They are so long I feel like I could eat them up."

He starts kissing toward her thigh slightly nipping at the golden tan skin she has until he gets right underneath the skirt she was wearing in the crevice of her pelvic bone and thigh.

Zendaya feels like she's on a high wire being teased so much by him, that she bucks her hips towards him hoping he would get the idea.

"Eager much." Tom murmured from underneath. 

"Tom, it's not fair, it's about me, so give me what I-Oh." Zendaya said gasping as she felt a tantalizing lick on her folds. 

Tom takes his time, slowly eating her out. Making sure all places have been touched at least once. He grabs her chest as she lean backs on the island. He attacked her folds and clit miraculously and Zendaya cannot get enough.

Zendaya is leaned back, back arched, and moaning loudly. She's so thankful to God for Tom's mouth and all the things he can do. She starts saying his name like a prayer and that's how he knows she's close.

"You gonna cum baby?" he mumbled still sucking her off. 

"Yes, please, more." she said louder as the vibrations shake her core.

Tom surprises her and puts two long fingers inside her and curls them to the perfect position as he so rightfully knows her body.

Zendaya basically shakes and takes in huge gulps of air after receiving the first of many climaxes for that night. 

Tom leans up, pulling her up as well. 

"Hmm that was a great gift." Zendaya said eyes heavily lidded.

"Who said that was all?" Tom said taping her hips.

She grabbed on to Tom's shoulders and hips as he took her upstairs to her room where there are candles lit and...rope on the bed?

"What's this for?" Zendaya asked.

"Z I know you've been interested into a lot of things lately, like bondage,toys, and other things connected to it." Tom said.

She flushed as she looked down at the thought of being caught.

You see, Zendaya was interested in the side of BDSM, but didn't want to tell Tom about it because she thought it would scare him away so she would just watch it on her own downtime. 

"So I took a few classes and, completely at your will, if you want to do something like that we can." Tom said.

"You took classes for me?" Zendaya asked.

"I would do anything for you." he said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay well first thing is first, do you have a code word or?" he asked.

"I go by the light system." she answered.

"Okay good, you have really dominate tendencies yet a submissive when want to." he said.

"I can be dominate if I want to be, but that is rarely the case, I'm always dominate in the real world, I just want something different here in our own space." she explained.

"Okay, that's understandable, anything you do and do not want during the course of this particular lifestyle, any rules you think we should have?" he said.

"Yes, I mean sex is always a yes, I am open to trying new positions, I like being roughed around with but to a certain extent, whips and spanks are okay, but nothing that draws blood." she explained. "I can be a little bossy and sometimes a brat so you being the dominate in this relationship should be able to handle me accordingly, this could be meaning edging, spanking, refusal to cum within terms, but never ignore me I don't like that shit." 

"Okay sounds good." he said.

"Aftercare is very, very important." she said sternly. "If I slip into a subspace make sure I am taken care of and afterwards I want cuddles, kisses, water, food, and comfort."

"Of course." he said.

"Now is there any rules you have for me?" she asked. 

"I need you to tell me right away when something is too uncomfortable okay, no trying to make me proud." he started. "When having sex, you should always ask if you can cum from now on, and if you do so without permission you will be punished."

Zendaya nodded.

"This relationship is complete trust so you need to tell me anything new or review if need to." Tom said. " If I am rough with you and I do gag you, I need you to tap on the bed three times."

She moaned and rubbed her thighs together at the thought.

"Z pay attention and stop legs apart." Tom commanded.

She did it immediately.

"In the bedroom, I am to be either Tom, Tommy, or Daddy." he said.

"Yes." she said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy." she corrected herself.

"Now baby, what color are you?" he asked leaning over her.

"Green." she said biting her lip. 

"Good girl." he whispered leaning down giving her a passionate kiss.

Tom took the rope and tied her arms to her body, making her unable to move her top half. He took pride in his work lightly stroking her skin.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy." she answered.

"Now what does my baby want for her birthday, should I use our new riding crop or the bullet vibrators?" he asked himself out loud. "Ah I know."

He goes into the bag and pulled out a toy and plugged it in.

"This is a Hitachi wand, used for massages originally people found a much better way to use it." he said as he turned it on.

She gasped at the sound very excited to see what it could do.

He led it down her body, circling her nipples until they harden in which he would then bite and then lick them. He led it down lower and lower and stopped before touching her actual pelvis.

"Daddy is being so nice and I am not even hearing a thank you, should I stop." he said slowly pulling it away.

"NO please, I'm sorry, thank you Daddy, I love it, thank you, please keep going." she begged with dark blown eyes.

He chucked as he laid it on her hood.

Her mouth fell into an 'O' and her eyes rolled backwards as she groaned and moaned at the strong vibrations on her clit. She felt like she was almost at her peak before it was puled off suddenly.

"No Daddy please." she begged almost crying at the lost of pleasure and frustration.

"Remember my rule about asking to cum baby." he kissed her head. "What's your color?"

She took some time to get get her head straight.

"Baby, color?" he said grabbing her face with his hands making her focus.

"Green, but I'll go into my subspace I can feel it." she said.

"Okay, thank you for telling me." he said lightly stroking her hair. "Should we just make it the grand finale?"

"Yes please." she nodded.

He took one of her legs and hook her over his shoulder and he rolled a condom over his dick (what they loved sex but they were not stupid).

"I'm gonna fuck you now baby." he said to her.

"Hmmm-hmmm." she agreed.

They both gasped in pleasure as he entered little by little. He stopped letting her adjust before she wiggled her hips.

"More." she commanded.

Tom just chucked as he started off at a slow pace.

"I'm not made of glass Tom, fuck my like you mean it." Zendaya proclaimed.

"You asked for it." Tom smirked.

He began to pound into her giving her long, hard, and precise thrusts right on the spot he knew she would scream for him.

True to his word, she did and clawed at Tom's back as she felt all of the pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach. She thrashed around on the bed waanting more, but unable to control herself.

So, Tom took control and grabbed her by the neck slightly applying pressure while he fucked her into oblivion. 

Zendaya's eyes rolled back and she felt that sensation in her stomach that she knew she was close. 

"Tom, I'm gonna cum, please, let me cum, please, please, I did so good." she said panting hard and moaning.

"Alright baby cum then." he said stroking her clit as he felt her flutter around him and her arch off the bed. He continued to thrust her through her climax which the tightness lead to him cumming not to far afterwards.

"Fuck." Tom said rolling off of her and tying the condom and throwing it away.

He went to go get a warm wash towel and new sheets, he placed Zendaya in a chair as he cleaned her off then changed the sheet to the giant bed they shared. 

He put them in the hamper and then put Zendaya in some comfy pajamas, he just wore some shorts and tucked her in. He went to the kitchen and got a few snack and a couple bottles of water. He leaned her up and helped her drink some water and eat a little before rubbing her head telling her how proud he was of her and that he loved her so much. 

When she came to a little she goofy smiled and said "Happy Birthday to me." before going to sleep.

Tom chuckled and snuggled her close. "Happy birthday love." he said as he also fell asleep.

Darnell came back 30 minutes later with food and went upstairs to give it to them, only to smile as he found them cuddled in bed completely happy.


	2. Happy birthday, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby girl has a surprise for Daddy.

Today is June 1st, It's Tom's birthday and you know what that means!

"Zendaya, I'm home!" Tom said. 

Noon and Tessa ran up to him, jumping in excitement to see him.

"Hi Noon, hi Tessa!" he said petting them both.

"Oh good, you are here, Zendaya is up stairs and I'm taking Noon and Tessa out for a while." Darnell said putting the leashes on them.

"Oh thank you Darnell." Tom smiled.

"Oh and Tom, happy birthday." Darnell said leaving with the dogs.

"Daya baby are you up stairs?" Tom said going up the stairs.

"Yes!" Zendaya called.

Tom made it to their room to see Zendaya in a red harness and red lingerie. 

"Well hello baby." Tom said walking slowly up to her.

"Hi Daddy, happy birthday." Zendaya said looking at him sultry. 

"Was my baby a good girl while Daddy was at work?" Tom said stand in front of her.

"Yes Daddy, I was very good." Zendaya said. 

"Are you sure baby, no touching what is mine right." Tom said rubbing her lip.

"N-no." Zendaya stuttered.

"Are you lying to Daddy?" Tom said deeply.

"...I couldn't help it Daddy, you were gone all day!" she said biting her lip.

"Now you know the rules baby." he said as he sits on the bed next to her. "Over my lap darling."

"Please Daddy, I'll be good, it's your day so it should be all about you." Daya said trying to talk her way out of it.

Tom grabbed her roughly and laid her across his lap.

"This is what bad girls get, my birthday or not." he said. "Now you know the rules, no touching what is mine, now what is your color?"

"Green Daddy." she said.

"Good, you are gonna count out 10 spanks okay." Tom said starting to spank her ass.

"One, thank you Daddy." she moaned.

He kept going until he got to ten and her ass was red. She started squirming in his lap.

"Now that's my good girl, on your knees." Tom said pulling her down on the ground on her knees. "Now Daddy has had a hard day and could use some relaxation."

He unzipped his pants and took out his dick and putting it right on her face. 

"Be a good girl and suck me off hun." he said.

Zendaya bites her lips as she slowly takes him inside her mouth, her gag reflex nonexistent, as deep as possible. She starts sucking him off, head bobbing up and down before he grabbed her hair and held her there beginning to fuck her throat.He takes it out her throat and she's covered with saliva and precum on her face as he smacks her a few time with his dick.

"Lay on the bed, ass up." he said.

She went on the bed head down and ass up. 

Tom smacks her ass a few times and bites it as well. He rips off the red lacy panties she is wearing.

"Oops." he said rubbing his member in between the crack of her ass and then slowly inserting himself into her.

She gripped the sheets as she moaned deeply.

"Now come on Daya, you wanna be my good girl right?" he said. 

"I do, I do want to be your good girl." she panted.

"Then baby work with me." he said thrusting hard and deep inside her.

She groans pushing back as much as she can.

"Do you need some help darling, here let me help you." he said grabbing her hair and pulling her up.

"Ah yes Daddy, please, I've been so good Daddy." she started saying breathing hard.

"Do you think you deserve to cum baby?" he said speeding up his thrust, hitting her exactly where he should.

"Ah, ah, yes baby, right there, please, right, ah!" she started screaming before Tom grabbed her mouth and shoulder as he drilled into her, fucking her to oblivion. 

All that they could hear was the grunting from Zendaya, and the slapping of flesh on flesh. 

Zendaya grabbed Tom's hands and moved them down to her neck.

"Can I cum, please Daddy please, please, please." she begged eyes rolling back.

"Yes baby cum, you've been so good for Daddy, I'm so proud of you." he said.

She yelled and shook as she came. She fell on the bed in exhaustion, Tom finishing inside her and laying down next to her. They both were panting as Tom gathered Zendaya in his arms praising her and kissing her.

"Happy birthday, Daddy." Zendaya grinned.

"Thank you darling, I love you." Tom said smiling at her.

"I love you too." Zendaya smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. The last chapter whoever still cares to read this!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first time writing smut and first time posting. I blame my friend for me writing this. Comment and tell me how I did maybe. Also I'll be adding one more chapter and that's Tom's birthday. I just wanted to do my baby Z first.


End file.
